clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness on Umbara
"Darkness on Umbara" is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the seventy-third episode of the series overall. It was released on October 28, 2011 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis After breaking the Separatist blockade over Umbara Anakin and Obi-Wan instruct the troops about heading to the capital city. Present were Cody, Waxer, Jesse, Rex, Fives, and Hardcase. After the brief, the gunships go into Umbara, where the Umbarans and their powerful electric weapons await them. The gunships get under some heavy fire. Tup hangs on and Rex asked if the rookie is fine. The gunship deployed the AT-RTs. Some got shot down and the others beat the Umbarans and destroyed their weapons. Anakin and his troops pursued the remaining Umbarans while Cody and Obi-Wan took the northern ridge. Hardcase was attacked by a sarlaac-like creature which devoured a trooper. Fives was attacked as well, but launched a grenade in the creature's mouth. These adverse conditions allowed the Umbarans to execute a sneak attack against Skywalker’s forces just as they were getting ready for their mission, forcing them to retreat. An airstrike by Master Krell saved them just in time, but then Krell approached Anakin with a disconcerting message: Anakin was to return to Coruscant and meet Supreme Chancellor Palpatine for reasons unknown. Reluctant to leave his troops in the midst of battle, Anakin nevertheless was forced to relinquish command over his troops to Master Krell and make the journey back to the Republic capital. As soon as Skywalker departed, however, Krell adopted a very derisive, condescending stance towards the clone troopers, showing them no respect or consideration. His harsh determination to complete the mission at all costs, no matter what, gradually raised the ire of the clone troopers. When they reached the capital, Krell insisted on a change in the attack plan, opting on a full frontal assault on the capital’s main road instead of a series of preemptive surprise attacks against the enemy’s defenses – a course which would expose them to heavy enemy attack, and as Rex feared, the battalion began to run into enemy traps, with mined on the main road and an all-out ambush which claimed the lives of many troopers. Rex ordered his troopers to retreat in order to attain a more advantageous fighting position. Though Krell was frustrated to the clones in retreat, he ordered additional troopers and AT-RT drivers to save Rex and his men. After they managed to repel the natives, Krell immediately began to criticize Rex for retreating and compromising his plans. Rex and Fives stand up to him, voicing their protests and pointing out that while they are aware of the importance of their mission, so are they about the welfare of their men. Krell eventually makes Rex a dubious compliment, but before Rex and Fives have the time to contemplate Krell’s word more thoroughly, the Umbarans launch a counter-attack, forcing them to refocus on the battle... Credits Cast Starring * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers * Dave Fennoy as Pong Krell * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Tom Kane as Narrator Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Steward Lee Written by * Matt Michnovetz Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Cody *Dogma *Fives *Hardcase *Hawk *Jesse *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kix *Pong Krell *Odd Ball *Barriss Offee *Oz *Palpatine *R2-D2 *R7-A7 *Rex *Ringo *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Saesee Tiin *Tup *Waxer Creatures *Banshee Droid Models *Millicreep Locations *Umbara Events *Clone Wars **Battle of Umbara Units * 501st Legion * 212th Attack Battalion Facts *"Darkness on Umbara" is a sequel to the Season 2 episode "Senate Murders" since Mee Deechi represented Umbara and after finding out a Republic aide killed their senator, the Umbarans left. *As Anakin's troops board their LAAT Gunship, at least one trooper's legs are still visible through the hull after the doors close. This represents a rare CGI glitch in The Clone Wars series. Umbarans-SWE.jpg UmbaranSoldiers.png ClonesDeploying-Umbara.png Anakin-501stUmbara.png RexSkywalker-Umbara.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4